fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta
Violetta (ヴィオレッタ vioretta) is a S-Class Mage and member of the infamous Broken Smile guild. In the guild, she is part of their elite team, Dark Sky. Her partners are Sting and Lulu. Her and her team are the main antagonists in Fairy Tail: Search. Appearance Violetta is a "young" girl with pale porcelain skin, and big piercing red eyes. Her white hair is pulled into a ponytail, but her bangs and the two strips of hair that frame her face are not. She wears a typical victorian-style dress, with the main color scheme being dark black. The dress has ruffles on the neck, shoulders, cuffs, and the rim, which contribute to the fancy look Violetta has going for her. The dress ends at her hips, which then reveals her white stockings, and shiny black dress shoes. Personality Violetta is very serious and quiet, and hates loud noises. The times when she does talk she is scolding someone, or belittling and taunting her enemies. Her mouth is always pursed into a serious fashion, and her eyebrows are straight and strict. On multiple occasions Violetta is shown to not care much for the opinions and feelings of others, as she holds herself in the highest regard. On another note, Violetta is extremely masochistic and a heavy sadist, as she likes to capture and torture her enemies, before eventually feasting on their blood. Magic Violetta uses a combonation of Binding Magic, Virus, and Maguilty Sense in battle. This combonation allows her to trap and immobilize her enemies, all the while torturing them. Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu) It's a Magic that has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well.]Although the Magic doesn't actually share the physical wounds, it is still able to "share" death. Extreme amounts of emotion can also be shared such as crying. With this Magic, the user can also create teal Magic swords formed from the user's incredible faith. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, the user is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on his or her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage even Juvia's water body. The user is also able to create different varieties of blades. * Maguilty Sodom (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu) The user creates teal Magic swords in the air and with a simple arm motion, the user is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage Juvia's water body. * Sensory Link (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku) A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to themselves by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work * Three Spread Sensory Link (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku) This spell allows the user link with others who are linked by Maguilty Sense, causing pain to be shared by all three of them * Maguilty=Rays (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze'') This spell sends multiple golden slicers zooming through the air, and are able to cut through almost anything on impact. Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō)The user of this Magic conjures magical tubes which they may manipulate and utilize in various ways. They can be sent forth and bind a target, effectively restraining them. The tubes may constrict or stretch as per the user's command and cancels Magic of whom it wraps around. The tubes may also be manipulated and utilized in an offensive manner. Virus (ウイルス ''Uirusu ''Virus is an extremely sinister form of Black Magic which allows the user to create a virus anywhere in the opponent's body, eating at the victim from the inside. The user can also target multiple enemies at a time. The effects are dependent on the organs affected; it can cause anything from severe intestinal distress to brain death. The effects appear to be absolute unless the user cancels the casting of their Magic or unless the virus itself is removed from a person's body by Magic that allows one to do so, such as Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Category:Vampire